To Bite You (To Death)
by Phantom Sky 45
Summary: AU. Snippets of Hibari's life story. The boy who was raised cruelly like a dog had grown to be a great man. D18 in the end. One-shot.


**To Bite You**

**(To Death)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: KHR isn't ours~<p>

* * *

><p>The boy's first memories were those from the orphanage; where he was surrounded by lots of other children who were so loud, he often hide to avoid their crowding.<p>

Then one day there was this man. A big fat ugly man that took him in after he glared at him and tried to run away, when they did catch him he managed to deliver some punches, kicks, and even a few bites. The man had smirked and brought him away with little difficulties.

The man was a part of the yakuza. His leader had nodded approvingly when he brought the boy who was still trashing around. Then he was locked in a cell-like room. He had three nasty-looking dogs and one other boy around his age if not older as his cell-mates.

He was still a little boy when they started train him to become one of their 'dogs' whose job was to bite people to death.

The other boy had failed his job one day and they sent him to be punished which left him all bruised and dying. He did die a few days later.

The boy had shed tears for him. But the yakuza was always busy and when he nearly failed to concentrate and did his job properly, they beat him up. The dogs had tried to cheer him up by licking and snuggling.

They had replaced the other boy who had died with another boy who was not as though. He was killed in a job.

The boy was trained well to kill. He became the yakuza's favorite killing machine.

But one by one the dogs were getting weaker and they passed away one by one, leaving the boy behind.

When the yakuza treated the dogs as trashes after all their deeds, the boy fumed with anger. He had destroyed half of their base and ran away.

His little feet brought him as far as they could. He ended up in a dark alley in a foreign town and passed out due to his starving stomach and tired feet.

It was raining.

There were two people.

The old man was walking towards him. The old woman was waiting in the end of the alley. Each holding an umbrella.

The boy let out a small growl but couldn't move his body. He was scared. Were they trying to harm him? He had killed many and learnt that the world is a very cruel place.

The old man seemed startled by his growl but continued walking. He crouched down and examined the boy.

He never looked at a mirror. He never knew how thin and skinny he was. He never knew that there were so many bruises covering his body. He never knew that he had blood on some parts of his body.

The old man knew. And he and his wife had brought him to their home.

They named him 'Hibari Kyoya' and believed that he was around seven years old.

The first food he got from them was the hamburger. He wolfed it down in no time and they had laughed fondly before giving him more.

The old man and the old woman were a pair of kind souls. They took him in and treated him like their own son. In return, he called them 'Tou-san' and 'Kaa-san'.

For the first time in his life he lived in peace. He was surrounded by kind souls. He didn't kill anymore though he can't stop saying those treats of 'herbivores' and 'I'll bite you to death' to people who were rude to his 'parents'.

They lived in the peaceful Namimori town. Tou-san's inherited their home from his ancestors and he loved telling him stories of them and the town. His love and passion towards Namimori began then.

Kyoya lived with them in one of those big, large traditional Japanese houses. They had pets. A lot of pets.

There was a boy his age in the neighborhood. He was Kusakabe Tetsuya and he was very loyal to him after he saved him from bullies.

Seven and a half years later Tou-san passed away for his old age. He had died peacefully in his sleep.

Kyoya went to school. He learned things he never knew to exist. He never knew that the world could be so peaceful.

He became the head prefect of the disciplinary committee in Nami Middle School. Tetsu was his second-in-command.

He still loves to bite people to death. But now he had a pair of tonfas from Tou-san to use instead of his teeth and claws.

He loves the peace of his life and he fought to protect the discipline of Namimori.

He witnessed Sawada Tsunayoshi in his hyper dying will mode. The herbivore had given quite a show.

Reborn was one interesting individual whom he respected as a carnivore. The baby was strong.

Kyoya hates law-breaker. He had heard this law-disturbing activities of beating Nami Middle's school students and took some of their teeth. He had the culprits' names and location after a while.

He thought he could beat them alone.

Rokudo Mukuro had cheated. He had used illusions to beat him senseless. How did the Pineapple-head know that he was weak against sakura, he didn't know.

That was his first lose.

They had threw his unconscious body in a room and locked him in it.

He was awakened by the sound of his phone, ringing the Nami Middle School Anthem, must be one of his subordinates.

But the one made him fully awake was this little yellow bird. It apparently had listened to his ringing phone and now trying to sing with its high-pitched voice.

Then the wall was blown away. By dinamites. Gokudera Hayato, bloody and bruised and hardly injured, had smirked when he saw him.

He beat Gokudera's attackers. The animal-freak blond was sent flying out of the window with the spectacled-freak following closely behind.

His body hurt. But he had to bite Rokudo Mukuro to death first.

Gokudera had given him an antidote for his disease. He managed to give Mukuro a blow before he passed out.

When he woke up in a hospital room, the baby had told him that Sawada Tsunayoshi had beat Rokudo Mukuro.

Hn, he smirked. So much for a herbivore.

Yamamoto Takeshi was his school ace baseball player. He was a happy-go-lucky guy who always hangs out with Tsunayoshi and Gokudera.

Sasagawa Ryohei was loud. He was the captain of the boxing-club. His little sister, Sasagawa Kyoko, was the school model student.

Then there was Dino.

The Italian had said something about rings and mafia, but he couldn't care less. He wanted to bite him to death.

He never succeeded. But he never stops trying to whenever he caught sight of the blond.

Dino always smiles at him. Kyoya always scowls in return.

He figured after a while that Dino fought with amazing grace when his subordinates were around and became a total klutz when his subordinates were not around.

Dino was the first person beside Tou-san and Kaa-san who called him 'Kyoya' instead of the usual 'Hibari'. He didn't really make much fuss of it, it was just name-calling anyway.

The blond was special.

Dino was the first person who understands him. Kyoya never speaks much but the blond understand anyway, from his eyes, he had told him, you're easy to read, Kyoya, at least for me.

Dino was the first person he fell in love with. He never thought about love before. He didn't know what love means back then.

When Dino said that he loves him, Kyoya felt his heart skipped a beat.

They had shared their first kiss in the Christmas Eve on the rooftop, the city lights glowed softly in the background.

They had made love the day he turned eighteen. Dino had bought him a hibird-shaped pillow and a treat to the hamburger restaurant he liked. They went home to Dino's hotel room.

Dino was the first person who knows his life story. He never told Kaa-san nor Tou-san before.

Dino was his tutor. But he was also his best friend. And his lover.

He built The Foundation with Dino's help. Keeping Tetsu as his right hand man.

He researched for rings and boxes. He mastered them all and even gives a dual-flame ring for Dino.

The boy who was raised cruelly like a dog had grown to be a great man.

* * *

><p>Hai~<p>

It's my aneki's story, but I still wish you enjoy it.

Ciao~


End file.
